


Dwight Imagines

by Lady_Jane666



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Negan's daughter reader - Freeform, One Shot Collection, see chapter notes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: A collection of various one shots, with Dwight as the romantic interest. Please make sure to read the chapter notes for information on each one shot. Originally posted to my fanfic tumblr @darkly-dreaming-imagines





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine Being in a relationship with Dwight and he tells you he is helping Rick's group. 

 

It was late, so late it was almost early, when Dwight finally came back to his room and you were sitting on his bed quietly waiting for him. Like you had been for hours. While your relationship was still new, you knew him well enough to know that something was off about him. You knew he wasn’t the cheating type, it took Sherry running away before he ever showed any interest in taking your friendship to the next level, so you knew that he wasn’t seeing someone else. There wasn’t much else that he would ever have kept a secret from you so you were at a loss, frustrated and worried. It all showed plainly on your face. “Oh shit, (y/n), sweetheart did we make plans and I forget again?” Dwight said as he walked in and saw you on his bed. He could see right away that you were not pleased with him.

You let out a heavy sigh, “Yeah…again… this is the third night in a row this week D.” Your voice is filled with disappointment and frustration.

Dwight walks over you as you sit on his bed and takes your head in his hands, gently urging you to look up at him. “(y/n), I am so sorry. My mind has been a million other places.” His voice was so earnest that it was hard to still but upset with him and you knew how he would forget things, but you still couldn’t shake this feeling like he was hiding something from you.

“What’s more important than having dinner with me?” You ask sadly looking up at him. You tone shakes him and the hurt in your eyes hits him in a place that he thought long unable to feel any more. Not since Sherry. Dwight let a heavy, long sigh and sat down next to you.

He looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders as he hung his head. “If it came down to it, between me and Negan, who would you side with?” Dwight asks softly. It was a question that you had never thought about before that moment. You said you were Negan because you needed a safe place to rest your head, didn’t want to be that man’s ‘wife’ or have to slave away for next to nothing. You weren’t proud of the things you did but you did what you had to. Never once did some sense of misguided loyalty come into play for your part.

It took you a moment but the answer was simple. You reach out and take Dwight’s hand. “Baby…why would even ask that? I would always chose you over this. Without question.” Her looked up at you through his mess blonde hair for a moment before you let go of his hand and pushed his hair off his face. “I know it hasn’t been all that long in the scheme of things and it may be early to say this, but I love you Dwight.”

Dwight momentarily smiles as he says “and I love you, (y/n)” before the smile fades as he continues. “It one of the reasons I am being extra forgetful if I’m honest…” He paused as he lifted his head and turned to you.  “I finally have someone I want to fight to protect again… a reason to want a better life. Not just for me but for us both.”

You were unsure of where this was going, “D, whatever is going on… nothing is that bad you can’t tell me”

Dwight laughed nervously. “But this is, (y/n)” He groaned as he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a cigarette out of his pack and lit it taking a long drag as he contemplated what he was going to tell you next. “If Negan finds out he is just going to kill you anyway…”

Your mouth drops open when he mentioned the possibility of you being killed because of what he was doing. You jump off the bed and snap around quickly so you are facing Dwight, perched over him as he sat smoking his cigarette. “You said what will happen to me?” You say both shocked and terrified.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” He said as he reached the hand that was not holding the cigarette snuck around you waist pulling you closer to him as he continued in a hushed tone. “I am helping Rick and his people take Negan and the Saviors loyal to him out… for good.”  

As soon as he finished speaking and before you could even really think your hand balls into a fist and you land a blow to Dwight’s shoulder as you use every ounce of control in your body not to scream. “What are you thinking Dwight… you are going to get us both fucking killed if they find out” Your voice is so furious but barely more than a whisper out of fear someone could possibly over hear. “He knows we are together… he knows you care about me. I will not be that man’s wife Dwight. I will not, I can’t…” Tears start rolling down your cheeks and Dwight moves quickly to put his cigarette out and wrap you in his arms.

“ (y/n), that’s never going to happen baby, because he is going to be dead.” Dwight said as he attempted to calm you down. “Hey, I am doing this for us. With Negan gone this place will be a good home for people. Someplace we can have a life together. We can’t let him keep doing what he is doing. It’s wrong and I am tired of all this and I know you are too.” He paused and swallowed hard. “I lost one women I loved because she couldn’t take this anymore, couldn’t take  _him_ anymore.” He leaned forward and kissed you softly before he finished. “I’ll be damned if I lose another.”


	2. Imagine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Negan's daughter, having a secret affair with Dwight and he comes to warn you Rick's group is coming (s08ep01)

The last few weeks had been some of the most difficult at the Sanctuary, and more personally for you. You were torn, your heart broken on some level watching your father devolve into such a monster fueled by rage. When Sherry, your one real friend left, ran away, you felt once again alone. That was till you ran into Dwight one night late in the stairwell where you and Sherry used to hide out and drink when you both needed to get away from it all. You hadn’t really noticed him too much before that night, you two sat and talked in that stairwell most of the night.

The friendship came natural. You both were hurt, for very different reasons, by the same man. You both missed Sherry and blamed Negan for her leaving. You met there each night for a week and each passing day you found yourself waiting more and more impatiently in that stair well to hear the sound of Dwight’s boots coming up the steps. It was on the 5 night, when he smiled at you and called you ‘sweetheart’ and your heart skipped a beat that you knew you felt something for him. The world being as it is and you being a very bold young woman (Negan is your father after all) you kissed Dwight that night.

He didn’t hesitate to return the kiss. He felt safe and there were parts of him that reminded you of the man your father once was. Before the power corrupted his soul. You wanted desperately to be with him but you knew that your father would never allow it. He had promised you in a way to Simon, though he would never admit to it, as a barging chip for his continued loyalty. You father never allowed you to be romantically involved with any members of the group and most certainly not Dwight.

Dwight promised you he would find a way for you two to be together and until then you guys just needed to be careful.

The tension with that guy Rick and his friends was an at an all time high. You had barely left your room for fear of running into you foul mood father. It was early afternoon and you sat on your bed reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince for what seemed like the 700th time when Dwight slipped into your bedroom with a look of panic on his face. “(y/n), sweetheart… get your important shit together alright…” he said in a low but panic voice as he pulled a military style back pack off the wall and brought it over to you.

“D.” You start as he starts grabbing the photo of your mother, Lucille, and sticking it in the bag knowing it was one of the most precious things in the world to you. You reach out and touch his forearm. “Dwight, what’s going on.” Your voice is calm, but inside you are screaming.

“You are leaving.” He said turning quickly and kissing you before he starts pulling clothes out of your dresser and stuffing them in the bag.

“What?” You question as you stand up and follow him as he is moving around you room. He keeps looking at the clock you have hanging on the wall.

“Shit is about to get really bad, I made a deal with Rick to keep you safe while we end this.” He stopped and set the bag down. Turning to you he wrapped you in his arms. “I am tired of this. I am tired of worrying when will your father finally cave and let Simon have you. I am tired of killing people who don’t deserve to die while I fight beside ones who do. I can’t sleep baby. You know that. I want to sleep… next to you.” He brought his hand your face as he leaned and kissed you tenderly. The kiss was short lived as he closed the pack and handed it to you.

You were dumb founded, trying to process all the information that Dwight had just told you and come to grips that your father was in all likelihood going to die if what Dwight implied was true. “D…” You start softly but he stops you by taking your hand.

“Please, don’t argue with me about this. I lost Sherry because of him. If you stay… we do nothing… it’s only a matter of time before he takes you from me.” His voice held so much pain, so much fear, so much guilt. You let out a heavy sigh and give a solemn nod. You are about to betray your family… your father… for the first man that you could see yourself having a future with. It was the right thing, you knew in your heart but it was still painful all the same.

As you slipped out side and quickly made your way towards the one blind spot from the guards were he and Sherry must have slipped through all those months ago. You think of all the things that led to this point. All the pain and suffering you and your father went through in those early days. Your mind wondered back to your mother and how you were the one that had the nerve to bash her skull in after she turned. How the image still haunted you.

As you turn to Dwight to give him one last kiss before you slip through the fence you know you need to ask one favor of him. “When it comes to it, please make sure my dad doesn’t turn. Please.” He give you a quick nod and that was all the assurance that you needed to know that he would do his best to keep that promise.

He leans forward and plants a passionate kiss on your lips, his hands slipping around you head, tangling in your hair as he pulls you deeper not wanting the kiss to end. “Go out, down a block, take a left, a guy who looks like Jesus will be waiting for you…”You raise an eye brow at the Jesus comment.

“Like Christ?”

“More like Jesus Christ Superstar but yeah… he is a decent guy.” You smile softly and Dwight seems to relax for a moment when you smile. “They call him Jesus too, but he is going to make sure you got to the Hilltop safe. I’ll meet you there. Just wait promise me.” He pleads softly.

“I will.” You say softly as he kisses you quickly one last time before sending you through the fence. You stand for a moment, lacing your fingers in the chain link. “Dwight..” You say softly.

“what?” He is starting to look nervous like you both are on borrowed time.

“If something happens… know that you made me happy and feel safe and you are good man Dwight. Don’t forget that.” You smile softly before turning to walk away.

You get no more than a few steps when you hear the sound of vehicles approaching. Dwight rattles the chain link fence as he hollers “Run, fucking, run!” You heart begins to pound at his words as you start to run as fast as you can towards your destination. You don’t look back scared that if you do you will remember that it could be the last time you ever see Dwight, your father or the place that you had called home for the last two years.


End file.
